Demand is increasing for antennas covering a very wide frequency spectrum. Software Defined Radio (SDR) and Ultra Wideband (UWB) applications are examples of anticipated antenna requirements for frequency agility to utilize licensed and unlicensed bands.
A need therefore arises for a communication device with a wideband antenna.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.